


Cucumber

by smolbbs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbbs/pseuds/smolbbs
Summary: wherein you accidentally (?) put some cucumbers in minhyuk's food





	Cucumber

You continued staring at Minhyuk as he keeps on laughing nonstop with his make up artist. You have fought about this for a lot of times, but you cant help not to get jealous specially when you see him being so happy with her. 

You attended a music show where Monsta X will perform and you are at the backstage right now. You shouldnt have come cos he's not giving any fcks for you anyway. And this little laughing-with-his-make-up-artist-moment is getting into your nerves.

The music show now ended and Minhyuk invited you to their dorm so youre now with them in their car, together with Shownu, Kihyun and Wonho (other members are in the other car). 

Minhyuk noticed youre so quiet so he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Hey babe, want me to tell some joke?" 

The others shook their heads when they heard what your boyfriend said, not wanting to hear any of his corny jokes. Youre still bothered at what happened earlier so you didnt noticed Minhyuk was talking to you.

"Baby?" He held your hand, trying to get your attention.

"Hmm?" 

"Is everything okay?" 

You just nodded. You know telling him that youre jealous of his makeup artist is not a good idea, plus you two have fought about this for a lot of times now so you decided not to tell him.

He smiled then rest his head on your shoulders, fingers intertwined and then closed his eyes.

"Baby, can you pls cook me dinner tonight?"

He said with eyes still closed. You nodded and an idea just popped on your head.

 

\- -

 

"Minhyuk-ah dinner is ready!!!" 

You called for him as you finished setting the table. He immediately ran into the dining room and flashed a big smile when he saw what you prepared for him.

"Thank you for dinner, love" You nodded and started eating.

He took some pictures of the food before taking a bite. His eyebrows suddenly furrowed when he tasted something.... not delicious? Something's not right, he told himself. He can feel like there's something you put in the food which shouldnt be there, but he dont know what exactly it is.

He took another bite and this time, his eyes widen and immediately spat the food in his mouth.

"WHAT THE FCK IS THAT CUCUMBER?!" 

He stood up and make a distance from the food as if he's allergic to it. 

You just shrugged your shoulders and continued eating.

"Y/n answer me, did you put a goddamn cucumber in my food?" 

He asked and now you can see anger in his face.

"Maybe" 

"ARE YOU FCKING SERIOUS?" 

You stopped eating when you heard what he just said. Your eyebrows furrowed. You know he's so mad right now and what you did wasnt a good idea, but he doesnt have to raise his voice and curse at you.

"Thats what you get for flirting with other girls!" 

You said and stood up from your sit. You lose your appetite. This is the very first time he raised his voice on you. 

"When did I even do that?" He asked, still unsure of what he did wrong.

"Earlier, you keep on laughing with that makeup artist of yours as if your girlfriend wasnt there. I shouldnt have come if I knew that." 

You turned your back and was about to leave but then he spitted words that feels like a bullet to your heart.

"And you made me eat a goddamn cucumber because of that? As petty as that? Are fcking serious y/n?"

You took deep breate and faced him.

"PETTY? YOU CALL THAT PETTY?"

Minhyuk got a little suprised when you suddenly raised your voice.

"Do you know how it fcking hurts whenever I see you smiling with another girl? Do you know how heartbreaking it is for me when you hold others hands? Do you know how it makes me feel so sad when you cant even tell your friends that youre dating someone because everyone might find out?" Your eyes become blurry and tears started to fall.

"It might be 'petty' for you, but it is not for me. I dont want to be the 'hidden girlfriend' of yours forever. I want to be that girlfriend you'll take a walk with on parks or malls. I want to be that girlfriend who can tell everyone that youre mine and mine only, but I cant and I understand that. I understand your situation but that doesnt mean you can flirt with other girls", you said in between sobs and wiped your tears with your fingers after.

His heart breaks when he saw you crying, but he told himself he's not gonna lose this argument. Youre the one who did some evil sht and you gotta realize that. He took a deep sigh.

"Lets break up"

And suddenly the world stopped. You cant hear any noise, but Minhyuk's breathing and the beat of your heart.

Kihyun, the one who helped you in cooking and the one who keeps on laughing as you guys fought because of a cucumber, suddenly stopped laughing as he realized this is getting serious.

Shownu keeps his blank face as he watches you both arguing, but deep inside he wants to fcking smack Minhyuk's face cos.. "What the fck? Hes going to break up with you because of a goddamn cucumber? Fck you lee Minhyuk!!!" He screams internally.

You froze, cant believe what he just said. Minhyuk keeps his head down, fist clenched. He knows he shouldnt have said what he did, but its too late now. Youre hurt, deeply wounded. The damage has been done and he cant bring it back. He just keeps on looking down, trying to remove the guilt.

"Are you serious with that?" 

You said trying your best not to sob to show him youre okay and youre strong. But ofcourse it fcking hurts. How dare he end your relationship because of a cucumber? Fck him. You wanted to throw hands on him, but you decided not to. 

When you didnt receive an answer from Minhyuk, you turned your back and slammed the door leaving your boyfriend------ now your ex-boyfriend alone. 

Minhyuk's knee felt weak and kneeled down, he felt so exhausted. He stared at the door, expecting you to come back. But why will you if hes the one who wanted to end it in the first place? His vision suddenly becomes blurry as tears roll down to his face. He wants to run and apologized to you, but he finds it hard to stand up.

He cant believe he ended your relationship just like that. He ended your relationship just because of his pride and he just dont want to fcking lose the argument----no, he ended your relationship just because of a fcking cucumber.

"FCK ALL CUCUMBERS!!!!" He stood up and went to his bedroom, slamming the door closed.


End file.
